Enemy Beyound You
by heyheyheygirl4
Summary: after a big fight with two ninjas one runs away. and a mysterious figure shows up. can the ninjags stop him? will they every be the same? and who is this figure? can you solve the mystery? part 1 of my 3-part saga
1. The fight

**Hey guys, so i started to figure this out a little more. And I just wanted to put this (sence everyone else is doing so). I don't own ninjago, I wish I did thought. So enjoy and R&R (whatever that means).**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in ninjago, but instead of the ninjas enjoying this wonderful day they were all inside watching as kai and jay were arguing about their last mission.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" jay yelled

"Whell i'm alive so I guess that's solved" kai argued

Just then Nya and Zane join the party. Soon they get caugt up of what's going on, and get annoyed lookes on their faces

"Not this again" Zane sighed

"What happened on the mission anyway" asked Nya

FLASHBACK

It was just going to be another simple mission to the underworld for the ninja, to find out what the scelton army is up to. Once the ninja had a good view and are not noticed they started to observe what's going on, what they find is that the sceltons are building a strange gun

"What is that thing" Kai whispers

"I don't know, but I don't like it" replies Cole

Then Nackal notices four glowing weponds in the dark shadows

"Uh have the shadows always glowed" Nackal questioned to Samuki

"No" he replied

then he finally notices the hey look like the goldens weponds and relies that the ninjas are spying on them, again

"Wait a second, it's the !" he shouts

all the sceltons go after the ninjas while Nackal and Samuki run off with the gun (that's for another story)

"Yeah I always new one day these glowing weponds would give us away" Jay commenets

"Theres no time to worry about that now. Anyone have a plan?" Zane asked

"I do so Zane and Jay you take the..." Cole says but gets interupted by Kai

"There's not time for plaining, time for action" Kai interupts and starts using Spinjitzu

the rest of the team just simply roll there eyes and join Kai in the battle. The battle goes good with the ninja winning until while kai isn't looking, Wyplash goes and grads Kai by the neck and strangles him to the wall.

"KAI!" Cole shouts and goes to rescue kai.

But Kai, using his hand he wasen't gasping for air for, soon takes his sword and stick it through the scelton. Everyone here's a scream coming from behind the scelton, everyone who was fighting stops in there tracks and looks ove to the screams. Turns out that scence he's a scelton Kai's sword went right through him, as the sceltons sldes right out unharmed to reviel that the screams were coming from Cole. On the ground with his wepond still grasped in his hand holding his bleeding side in the other.

"COLE" Kai shouts but with his lack of oxygen it didn't come out very well.

Then Wyplash, starts a laughing fit due of what just happened, then he lets go of kai to continue his laughter. Soon Kai and the others go to Cole's side and examine his wounds.

"Don't worry, his wounds aren't that bad. But we should get back to the bounty." Zane says

"But what about the scelto..." Jay starts but quickly stops in his tracks to see that everyone had already left

"Okay, that's that, let's go" Jay says as they take cole away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"If it wasen't for you stupids ways, Cole wouldn't be hurt so badly" Jay yelled

"Uh guys it dosen't hurt that much anymore" Cole states but ends up getting ignored

"Whell EXCUSE me if I was gasping for air thought quickly to get out of that situation" Kai states

"You know what? Ever sence you joined this team there was nothing but trouble. Right now I wish that the scelton would have strangled you to death, SO WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Jay shouts in Kai's face.

Everyone gasps at Jay's outbursts. But Kai's shoucked face soon turns to anger as he gives Jay a really threating face. He uses all his might and punching Jay in the eye, sending him to the groung. Kai storms out of the room angerly. As soon as Kai leaves everyone else takes to Jay's side while Zane goes to get a raw steak

"Is it bad?" Jay asked romoving his hand from where Kai punched him to reveal his black eye

It was really gross. It was really black with puss growing rapidly around it. As it leaked a mysterious liquid.

Nya gives a creaped out face before lying"Oh there's nothing,nothing at all. Where did he even punch you?"

"Are you kidding look at it." Cole freaked.

as soon as Jay heard Cole's comment he rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and screamed. Soon everyone ran in the bathroom to see is Jay was okay. Then Nya comes to Jay's side

"you really should apolige Jay" Nya said softly

"NO" Jay yelled back starrind into the mirrior "What I said was true and there is nothing that will make me change that statement, ever."

"I don't think an apolgy would help right now" Zane comments

"Why Zane" asked Nya

"Because Kai's gone." Zane answers.


	2. Note, capture, and search

**Hey guys heres chapter two of my story but chapter three will be evn more interesting**

* * *

Chapter 2

Into the room everyone rushes into the ninjas room, only to find kai's ninja suit neatly folded on his bed with a note attached to it. Zane picks up the note and reads it alowed

" I didn't know you felt that way, sorry for being such a bother to you all. From now on i'll be outta the way. Your pain, Kai"

"Kai is gone" Nya said devistated

"Where could he have gone?" questiones Cole

Just then the forrest starts having flames sproutng out of it.

" I'm guessing in the forrest" Zane says

IN THE FORREST

Kai is in the forrest doing some life treating hardcore spin Spinjitzu. Knocking down all the trees and dodging them to become more self aware of his sorroundings. He was getting alot better. But while kai was practicing the hypnobrai was lurking in the shadows, and by the look in their swirling eyes they were up to something. Kai, sence he was training really whell he felt something wrong. And he was right because, just then one of the snakes went up and tied him to a tree. As kai struggles to break free scales slithers out and makes and awesome apperance.

"Grettingssss fire ninja, long time no ssssssssee" scales says cheerfily with the evil slither in his voice

kai looks away to avoid being hypnotized. If there's anything that he really listened to from sensei is to never make direct contact..

"Now don't be like that that. Where all friendsssss here" scales replies

"Hah! with 'friends' like you who needs enemys" kai laughs with his head still turned

scales started to get allitle annoyed at kai. With the expression on his face he had just had enough

"Listen hot-head, i didn't come all the way out here just to chat, I came here to get what i want." scales growled

"and what's that?" kai asked with a cocky voice looking baley at scales

"Oh you'll soon find out." scales replies with a mischivous voice

"wait what?" kai says in a somewhat scared voice

"oh your soon find out" scales says in a myscevois voice

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

MEANWHILE

The whole gang was walking through the woods in search of their hot-headed friend

"KAI" nya shouts

"KAI" zane yells with his volume on high

"kai" jay mumbles with his annoyed face

Everyone stops the search and glares at jay. Soon jay looks at his friends glaring at him

"what?" jay questions from the dirty looks

"jay your not even trying. Kai could be lost, captured, or even dead." nya yells

"whell i'm sorry. it's just that kai dosen't ..." jay starts but only to get drowned out by a yell in the forrest

Finally after a few seconds of the weird noise, cole breaks the scilence.

"what was that?" cole asks with confusion in his voice

"it sounded like someone strandled a crow or something" nya answers

"my anaylis says: that it was kai's scream" zane answers correctly, then cole gets excited

"whell what are we waiting for lets go"

The gang runs off, following the sceram till they get to a clearing. They look around to see what happened but only to see nothing there.

"please don't tell me we ran this far for nothing" jay shouts in anger

But soon they see a bunch of shadows appear. AS they come closer the ninja pull out their weponds, and nya pulls out her gift from jay, two small spears. As they are about to attack a mysterious cloacked figure walks in with scales.

"grettings ninja. and girl" scales gretts, but nya grunts angerly

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER YOU WALKING SCIENCE EXPIRENCE." nya yells with anger all over it

"don't worry you'll see him very soon" scales answers evily sweet

"ether you tell us where kai is easily, or we force it out of you" cole threatens

"hmm I chuse force ATTACK.'' scales answers

"NINJAGO" the gang shouts as both teams charge at each outher


	3. The first fight

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, had a doc. appointment so here's chapter 3**

* * *

The battle began, gang v.s hypnobrai. Good v.s evil. Smoth v.s scaly. Awesome v.s ugly. But cole had to stay behind a tree cause of his injuries. but other than that everyone was five had to split up to cover more ground. Nya, using her suit was stomping on snakes, traping then in nets, or grabing them and chucking then as far as she can. Sensei was using his hat as a bomerang, as soon as an enemy would come he'd take his hat and throw it taking out ten snakes a throw. And the rest of the time he would just throw some of his tea at them.

"nice job sensei" nya complamented chucking another enemy

"thank you nya, you are doing great also" sensei replied

Jay, he was sorrounded. Soon about twenty snakes taclked him to the ground, but soon a flash of light appeared and jay in his storm glider emergedand started using sky bergade to take down more enemies.

"this is jay-bergade coming in for SOME SWEET HITS" jay anounced proudly as he soared through the skies

Zane was using his Shurikensto freeze all his enemys and use spinjitsue to take them down while their frozen. And using his falcon vision to see if anysnake is is trying to do a sneak attack. Lloyd, however was doing something a little different. Sence he didn't know what he was doing cause he had his eyes closed, so he was just randomely kicking and punching the air. He didn't make any progress until cole behing the tree was giving him instructions/directions.

"lloyd go left then go behind you." cole shouted as lloyd acted as cole instructed

the whole battle was going great with he ninja gang winning until.

"searve your purpose" scales called

everyone looked up as the cloaked figure walked in, in a ready stance.

"hah cloaked or not whell still kick your but" jay laughed as he started to soar toard the cloaked figure

As jay was about to hit him the figure jumped up and disapeared.

"were'd he go" jay questiones

Jay started to looked around only to about to get a heart attack as the figure jumped right in frount of his view. Using a whole lot of streanth he riped the lid off and grabed jay. Now gripping at jays shirt and looking at him through his masked face, he drops jay off the side and lets him fall. As jay falls nya using her suit to fly up and catch him.

"thanks nya" jay said dizzly

" no problem. But did you see who it was?" nya asked

"no he was wearing a mask" jay answers as his eyes start going around in circles

the two softly land on the ground and watch as the storm glider turns into the nunchucks and fell next to jay. soon the cloaked figure landed on the ground and faced the gang.

"okay first we take him down, second we see who he is, third we take down the snakes, sound good" jay starts

" good enough for me" nya ends as they charge at the cloacked figure.

* * *

**So guys i'll leave this up to you do you want another fight scene aganst the cloacked figure or do you want me to skipp the fight . leave your answer in the reviews and i'll update a.s.a.p**


	4. Fight with the cloaked figure

**hey guys , so here's the deal I actually wrote this ahead of time and with your reviews I just kept it this way, heh. Oh whell enjoy**

* * *

The gang charged at the figure only for him to disapear out of sight. The gang paused and looked around(and if your woundering about the snakes they hid out of pounding way).

"hey uh were'd he go" lloyd questiones

Soon that question was answered as the figure reapeared on nya's suit. Nya screamed in shoucked

"I'll help you nya" jay cries

But he was too late as the cloaked figure had already reached the main whire and tearing it to shreads seanding nya and sensei flying. They all look up to see them flying in circles, doing figure eights, and finally flying away from the forrest. they finally look back and go into fighting stances

"whell i guess it's now three aggents one" lloyd yells

"bring it on chumps" the cloacked figure replies

The ninjas charge at the figure as the figure charges at them. Jay took out his nunchucks and swong them at the figure. But the figure grabed the other end of the nunchuck and slamed jay to the ground. Then using jay as a wepond, he launched jay at the other ninjas nocking jay out cold

"wow he is good" zane comments

" yeah but i'm better" cole states as he contunes to charge at the figure

The figure does a powerslide nocking cole off his feet. While he's in the air the figure ran up a tree, leaped, and kicked him on his wound sending him on the same tree jay is on. He was sorta fine but he couldn't get up. That's when jay started to wake up.

"huh? wha?" jay said as his vision was sorta blury

"jay..you...have to..get..up" cole said as he throubed from pain.

"huh? cole?" jay asked as his vision started to clear

Jay got up, rubbed his head, and looked down at his fallen ninja friend and quickly realized what was going on.

"cole. Are you okay?" jay asked

"yeah jay i'm perfectly fine, just throubing from masive pain but i'm good" cole answered in a sarcastic voice

"I don't mean to interupt but we still have the cloaked figure to worry about" zane calls as he an lloyd are the only ones fighting

Zane frezzes his feet so lloyd could jump him, but the cloacked figure sees it as an oppertunity and uses his frozen feet as a wepond. Using his hands he jumps and nocks zane with his feet breaking the ice(bu-dum-clash) knocking zane a few feet away. Then before lloyd was able to jump on him he grabs lloyd and send him hurdling toward zane. They both clash into cole and jay. Right there is when the cloaked figure takes a sword out and with one slice he makes a clean sipe to the tree. The ninja just stare at him cause the tree looked comepletly unharmed, but with one quick puff of air the tree falls staight onto the ninjas nocking them all out cold. the the hypnobrai come out of hiding and slithers away with the cloacked figure

"bye losers if you every whant to have your buts kicked again, give me a call" the figure called as they left

Soon the bounty showed up with nya and sensei covered in garbage. They go down and look around for the ninja. They were about to give up until they spot zane's arm sticking out from the fallen tree. Using her two spears she cuts the tree into millions of pieces. Once those where removed they one by one got he nijas back on the ship. And as soon as they came, they left.

* * *

**Hows that, chapter five will be up tomorrow,and sorry if this is short**


	5. A quick recovery

**Chapter 5, yay!**

* * *

Back at The Bounty

Jay slowy starts to wake up, his vision is blury at first so all he sees is a red blur. When his vision finally starts to clear the picture turns into nya trying to fix something.

"nya?" jay asked in a low dizzy voice

"huh? Oh good your awake" nya says cheerfuly

"nya, what happened? where are we? jay asked in the same voice looking around slowly

"what happened is a tree fell on you and the others, and your in the infarmary room." nya replies

"others?" jay asked as he starts to look around

His somewhat blury eyes finally sees the others. Cole is still unconcious with an ice pack on his wound, his head bandagede, and a bandage on his arm. lloyd was already awake with the the same bandage on his arm while he was playing his handheld. Jay feels his head and notices he has banddages on his head to like cole. So he looks on his arm and sees that he had a bandage also.

"nya, why do we have bandages" jay asked breaking the short scilence

" oh that's easy. The bandages on your head are fron the tree that sorta scraped your head. And the bandages on you arms are because I had to inject pain killers so you wouldn't have that much pain for when you wake up. And can you help my get zane back on?" nya states as she moves revieling zane.

He was close to being fine except that his arm was almost comepletly off and his face is torn off again.

"oh okay sure" said jay as he gets up slowly and walks toward near nya and zane

Jay grabs his tools and gets to work. While he was working he notices a really foul smell in the air.

"what's that smell? It smells worst that cole's chilly" jay states while looking around

nya blushes in embaresment and answers" uh hehe yeah after we got launched we landed in the city dump"

Jay takes a step away and continues working. Right about then is when cole wakes up. He rubs his head and looks around, and after noticing the bandages he stats to tak again

"what's.." cole starts

"A tree fell on us, scraped our skin, got injected with pain killers, where in the infarmy room, and nya smells because her and sensei fell in the city dump" jay states really fast avoid another five minutes of the question noncese

Cole just stares at him, then gets up and goes to get a snack. Then jay finally got zane back in order and turns him on, zanes stirrs then opens his eyes, he looks around real quick.

" whell that is the worst battle we ever fought" zane comments with a groudy voice

Zane hops from the table and streaches. Then cole returns eating an apple. Then jay finally decides to break the scilence, and by the sound of his voice he wasen't really happy

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST GOT OUR BUTTS KICKED BY THAT MASKED WEARING JOKER" jay yells in anger.

Everone stops and stares at jay for his outburst. Cole walks up to jay and puts his hand on his shoulder

"jay it's okay besides we don't know who the cloacked figure is. It could have been another samuri, a true master at kung fu, or anyone better" cole remines jay

"actually cole your wrong my anaylsis shows that he has the same skills that of a ninja" zane corrects

This time everyone looks at zane before shouting

"A NINJA!"

* * *

**Who do you think the figure is? Leave in the reviews who you think it is.**

**For now,**

**heyheyheygirl4**


	6. The perfect moment

**What will happen next, read to find out. enjoy**

* * *

"that is correct" zane replies

Every started to think it was kai, and that only made nya start to tear up, but she still kept up a cheap smile

"wait you don't think, kai did it do.." before lloyd could finnish nya starts yelling

"No" nya whispers with her head down

"Nya?'' jay asked

Then tears start to fall off nya's face as she finally screamed.

"NO IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN, HE'S MY BROTHER AND I KNOW HE DIDN'T BECAUSE.." nya stops herself cause she didn't now how to end that sentence, so she started to cry and ran out of the room.

Everyone looks speechless at nya's outburst. No one moved until sensei walked into the room and spoke.

"I just saw nya run by here , is there anything wrong" sensei asked with his usual come and quite voice

"no sensei, but i'm gonna talk to nya" jay replies in a soft voice

Jay walks out of the room folowing the tears nya left on the floor. He walks by her room only to stop and walk back to see nya crying on her bed. Jay goes up to the sad nya as her muffled cries from her pillow blocked out jay. Jay sits on the bed and leands againsts the wall. As jay was ingoring the stench of garbage as he lighty taped nya on her shoulder. Nya stops crying and looks over to jay, her eyes were flodding with tears as her makeup was running down her face as she snifed heavly.

"nya" jay said softly

"jay" nya said even softer

"nya it's going to be okay" jay tried to explain

"how do you know that? We made him hate us so bad that that you don't know" nya cried

Jay simply got a damp rag and began to wipe nya' s sweet face from her running make up and her tears. As soon as he finished nya was about to yell at him again about kai but was interupted when jay put her head on his shoulded. Nya's eyes started to get teary again. But jay just took a deap breath and spoke.

" look nya, we I may have been a little harsh to kai but if i now him whell he would never join the enemy" jay assured softly

"but but what about what zane said?" nya questions as she looks up at jay

"forget about what zane said, in all records it might have been a moufunction in his system, you know I just slapped him back together" jay replies nya lets out a small giggle

"I just miss him so much, he is the last of my family and and" nya starts before crying on jays shoulder

Jay just simply hugs the crying nya and comforts her. Then he finally wispers.

"nya i'm sure whell find out who the figure is and get kai back, and that's a promise" jay says

Nya stops crying and looks up at jay. Jay looked down down at her sweet face, lookind down at his love it felt like the perfect moment. Nya's midnight eyes sparkles as they stared into jay's. Nya starts to move closer to jay. Jay starts to lean in and joins his lips with nya's as the two kissed. After a couple minutes they both break the kiss still looking into each others eyes. Then nya rests her head on jays shoulders and starts to fall asleep. Jay strokes nya's beautiful ink-black hair, he shifts nya's hair and whispers in nya's ear

"I love you nya"

Jay was about to get up and leave until he felt nya's arms wrap around his neck as she wispered back

"I love you to jay"

jay blushed

"stay alittle longer, please" nya wispered

jay sighed and gave nya a hug. And eventually he fell asleep with her in his arms.

It was the perfect monent.

Their perfect monent.

* * *

**Awwww **


	7. The bad mourning

**Hey guys chap 7 is up, yay,enjoy**

* * *

**The next day**

The next mourning in the infarmary, cole was the first one up. He simply yawns and streatches then he goes and sees if nya was feeling any better. So he gets up and walks into nya's room, only to find jay and nya asleep with nya's arms around jay. Cole wanted to laugh at first but realised that he should 'preserve the moment'. He quickly runs and gets a camera, then he starts to take a couple pics. After that he hides the camera and wakes up the love birds.

"whell whell whell" cole says in a loud teasing voice

Jay and nya shot awake when they heard cole's voice. They quickly look around and realised that cole is staring at them. They both turn a bright shade of red

"jay don't you think that it isn't polite to sleep with kai's sister when he's away" Cole teased

The two quickly seperate and blush even harder.

"anyway jay it's your day to cook" says before walking off laughing

Jay, to embaresed to say anthing, gets up and walks to the door. But before he leaves nya says

"jay. Thank you"

Jay smiles and walks away leaving the lovestruck nya alone starring at the door with her in love eyes. She hadn't realized that jay was so sweet and started to realise she kinda had feelings for jay. Nya sighs and gets ready for the day.

Later On

The gang was at the table eating pancakes and talking. Cole was still looking teasly at jay while him and nya still blushed. And the whole time lloyd and sensei where starring at them. Then the three finally notices that they were starring and look back at them.

"what?' asked jay

"uhh are you guys okay. And what happened last night" lloyd asked

Jay and nya blushed while cole got a smirk on his face

"i'll tell ya what happened. Jay and nya..." cole started before he was tackled by jay

Everyone looks over to see jay on top of cole covering his mouth with one hand and wresling coles hand with his other. Soon cole got enough streanth and kicked off jay as they continues to wrestle. While that scene was going on nya looks over to zane in deep though while he was chewing

"hey zane, anything wrong?" nya asked

"no, what would give you that idea?" zane asked back

"whell one thing that your eating your fork" nya answers pointing to zane's fork

Zane looks down at his fork to see that it was just a handle now of what used to be a fork. Zane sighed.

"whell it's just that i've been running some anaylsis and I think" zane started before he was cut off by the monitor ringing

Everyone stops what their doing and looks over at the siren. Then everyone gets up and runs into the main presses a button and the figure appears on the his devil smile he was up to something. Everyonje gives off a really threating face as the figure spoke

"grettings ninjas" the figure spoke

"what do you want?" jay questioned

"oh that's easy. I want you to surrender to the hypnobrai and give us your golden weponds" the figure answers

"and what if we say no" jay asked

The figure presses a button as an evil smile appears on his face

"then you'll risk the life of your dear friend" the figure answered as the wall behined him turned around to revile the victum

The gang gasped in horror.

* * *

**Who do you think the victum is?**


	8. The fire light burns out

**Hey guys sorry if this is short, but anyway enjoy.**

* * *

It was KAI.

He was unconcious as he was strapped to the wall. That's when the gang started to panick. They didn't know ether to surrender to the enemy or risks kai's life. Then the figure walks up to kai.

"yeah on the mountain he was quite the struggler, he even put up more of a fight then you did. But he was no match for me of course" the figure started as he walked back to the screen

The gang was completely speachless, the figure though it was fair to spill the beans

"I bet your woundering what happened om the mountain" the figre said

"s-s-sorta" jay spoke with fear in his voice

"whell i'll tell yah, you see..."

FLASHBACK

Back on the mountain my boss scales was about to hypnotize your hotheaded friend but he was alittle stronger than we though. So he broke free and began to battle. And I have to admit that he was pretty good. But I could bring that down because I had to hide in the bushes in case things got out of hand. Which they did later on. So after hot head borke free he took down my boss and all the other snakes. He thought they were defeated until I snuck up on him and knocked him out with my sword. Then we took him back to base .

END OF FLASHBACK

"and that's how he ended up here" the figure finished

By then the gang was alot more calm now and alot more angry as they ginded their teeth in anger.

"so what will it be, surrender and no harm or don't and there will be trouble" the figure said

The gang was actuall about to surrender until.

"no" sensei spoke

Everyone gaspes and looks over to sensei

"sensei what are you doing"nya wispered

"we would never surrender to the likes of you, even if it was to save a life" sensei continued

the gang looked at sensei like he was totaly insane

the figure shrughs and pulls out his sword

"suite yourselvs" the figre says

He walks up to kai. He pulls his head up and readys his sword. He brings his sword to kai's neck and with one swipe.

THe fire ninja's light was out.

* * *

**Kai's GONE! NO!**


	9. From bad to worst

**Kai's gone. How will the rest of the gang react to this? read and find out.**

* * *

As kai's blood dripped onto the floor the entire gang was completely speechless. Zane however wasen't really he closely examines the screen then walks away without saying a word. Everyone one else remained where they stood, and nya dropped to the floor as her eyes quickly filled with tears as she began to cry. Jay, finally snaping out of it goes to nya's side and comforts figure smiles knowing the enemy was finally defeated.

"hahahahahahah. carry on" the figure says before leaving the screen

"nya it's gonna be okay" jay said as he tried to comfort nya

"kai..why...KAI WHY!"nya whispered then screamed before contuining to cry.

Cole put his head down as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Then he suddenly got angry.

"it's all your fault" cole whispered

"huh?"replied jay as everyone looked over to cole

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" cole screamed as his head rose

"what? me?"jay questioned taken back alittle

"IF YOU HADEN'T STARTED THE ARGUMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE, KAI WOULD BE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" cole yelled as he pointed next to him.

That's when jay started to get angry at him he stood up and got in cole's face as he yelled

"OH DON'T START THE BLAME GAME HERE. IN ALL CASES IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT BEING AWARE OF YOUR SORROUNDINGS" jay argued

"SHUT UP!" yelled nya

everyone was taken back. Nya stood up and faced the gang. She was painting heavly as tears pored down her enraged face.

"IT'S BOTH YOUR FAULTS. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE AWARE AND YOU SHOULDN'T YELLED AT HIM" nya stated pointing at cole and jay

At this point cole was to mad and upset to care about what he was saying

"OH DON'T THINK THAT YOUR SO INACENT. I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO STOP THE FIGHT" COLE ARGUED

Then nya started to pant and cry even more and you can tell she just blew a fuse

"**YOU ACT LIKE I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S DEAD. I REGRET NOT STEPPING UP, YES. BUT NOW I'M ALL ALONE. BOTH MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND NOW MY BROTHER. EACH OF YOU STILL HAVE FAMILY LEFT. BUT ME, NO! SO DON'T ACT LIKE I DON'T CARE. BEACUSE HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT"** nya wailed before runing out of the room crying

Everyone was completly silent. No one spoke, cole just fell horrible for what he said to nya. She was right kai was the last of her family. Then things got even worst as sensei sipped his tea. Everyones anger turned to sensei as he was sipping his tea. Cole was the first to speak up.

"WHAT THE _ WAS THAT!" cole yelled

Sensei was taken back at the fact cole new that word

"YOU JUST BASICLY SAID 'I WANT KAI TO DIE'' jay followed

'' one is not to die until it's time is right .."sensei started before he was inturepted but jay grabbing his tea and pouring it on his head

"this is no time to start our achient noncese. Now if you excuse me i'm gonna check on nya" jay said angrly in a calmer voice as he left the room

Cole proceded to leave but before he did he took sensei's tea and broke it but chucking to the wall. And lloyd took his bambo stick and choped it in half before leaving. Leaving sensei alone to think about what he did. And eventually he left to.

This day has offically gone from bad to worst.

* * *

**What will happen next?**


	10. Forgiveness & the figures capture

**Hey guys. It's about a week later from kai's doom so how is everyone doing?**

* * *

About a week later and the group haden't gotten any better. Cole and jay would not talk to eachother, nya would only talk to jay, cole only talks to lloyd, and no one would talk to sensei. So all in all lloyd was basicly the only person that would get a conversation. Sensei went on a trip for awhile until he feels that the whole thing was settled out. Lloyd was fine, sometimes he would be fought over with treats and trips to awesome places. It was awesome but he sometimes gets annoyed because of how he only gets attention to make the other person jelous. Cole hadn't gotten any better, he sometimes thought of poisoning their food, but he just spits in it for now. Jay mostly spends his time with nya, always comforting her and from time to time getting her a cheer up gift. The greatest thing he bought was a neclace with a fire ruby as the center, it had wounderfull detail and it really showed off her beauty, but nothing was working to get her to smile. Nya, she just basicly fell into depression, she wore her regular clothes but she really didn't care about her apperance anymore. She loved that jay was being so nice but she just didn't feel like smileing. But zane however, whell no one really new what became of the nindroid. He usually just stays in the ninja's room and sometimes he leaves without saying a word. As if anyone even payed attention to zane. The bounty was horrible, it was depressions orgin then finally one day it happened.

It was a normal day since kai died. Nya looked horrible, jay got her a new berret, cole was chatting about life with lloyd, zane was in the room just stuyding, and lloyd was just taking it all in. then finally lloyd has had enough he rose from his seat and spoke

"okay i've had enough" lloyd spoke getting the attention of everyone

"look it's depresing that kais gone but do you realling think that he wanted us to be like this. Depressed, worried, or exclusive on who to talk to" lloyd stated

The rest of the team looked up at lloyd then put their heads down knowing he was right.

"your right sorry lloyd" nya said in a soft voice

"heh never thought i'd hear that sweet voice of yours again" cole said with his head down

Nya was alittle taken back by this"you think my voice is sweet" nya blushed

"hey man back off she's mine" jay said angerly as he rose from his seat

"oh yeah" cole replied as he rose from his seat to.

The two looked like they were about to yell again but instead they started laughing and shock hands. All was at peace.

"whell i'm starving" nya says as she picks up her spoon and was about to eat her oatmeal until cole stops her

"yeah you don't want that, i sorta spit in that" cole said sliding the bowl away from nya

Just then zane comes bursting through the door holding a sword.

"i figured it out" zane yelled

"what" everyone asked as they faced zane

"whell you see..." zane started before stoping and pointing out the window

Out the window was hanging the mysterious cloacked figure then he realised he had been discovered and started to run. The rest realised what was going on and chased after the figure. the figure was about to get away until cole and jay got in front of him and nya, lloyd, and zane got behind him. Cole, using his wepond he caused an earthquake wich sent the figure of ballance. Zane then frezzes his hands and feet (he learned from last time) causing the figure to stumble forward to the ground. He looked up to see cole with some rope as they tied him up.

Later

The gang was standing around the still cloacked figure tied up on the floor. Whell not everone, cole and jay were grabing onto nya's arms holing her bak and trying to pry the spears from her hands.

"nya, no" jay said

"no if my brother dies HE DIES TO" nya yelled as hshe struggled more

Then jay did the only thing logical thing. he walks infront of nya and slaps her acros the face.

"NYA GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF" jay yelled while shaking nya

Then nya finally calms down and hands cole her spears.

"whell lets see who you grally are" nya says as she approches the figure

nya removes the mask and the hood and the whole team gasphs

* * *

**Last chance. Who do you think the figure is? He shall be revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. The figure revealed

**The figure shall finally be revealed. Yay, enjoy**

* * *

It was kai, again.

he was struggling to break free as he was bitting at his rope. Everyone except zane was starring in confusion as the mask in nya's hand fell snapping them out of their trance. Nya started to cry in confusion.

"b-b-but y-you d-d-died" nya studdered

"no he didn't" zane states with a smug on his face

"what do you mean" cole asked

"yeah, spill nindroid" jay continues

" whell to best explain I think I should do a demonstration" zane said as he pulled out the same blade the figur used on kai.

With one swipe he slit his own throat causing him to bleed. The rest of the gang started at zane like he was crazy. But zane just smiled

"zane why would you... wait nindroids don't bleed" nya said with confusion in her voice

"correct. You see there is a lining that when makes contact releases a fluid similar to blood" zane stated as he pointed to the lining of the blade

" but the figure and you were..'' nya said as she looked over to the still struggling kai

"kai what were you thinking? Why would you join the enemy? Are you insane?" cole ask as he stared at his friends

Then kai finally pulls his head up as he revealed his swirling red eyes as he grared at his comrads. The gang stared.

"whell this explains alot" jay says

"kai why? how did this happen? and when did you get hypnotized?" nya asked

But didn't answer but continued to growl. Then an idea formed in jay's head.

"zane open your chest pannel" jay instructed

zane was alittle confused but he proceded as jay instructed. Then jay goes over and starts fiddling with zanes controls. Soon he was finished with a certain wire he smiled and walked back to where he was.

"uh jay what did you do?" zane asked closing his pannel.

But then he and everyone realised that zane didn't have the same voice. His voice sounded exactly like scales.

"see if you just alter a few wires we can make zane's voice sound like whoever we want" jay said excitely

" hm interessssssting" zane said sounding alot more like scales. the rest of the crew laughed as he inated scales voice

"now hothead how about giving ussssssss afew ansssssswerssssss' zane said as the crew was holding back their laughter

"yes master" kai said in a dull voice as he calmed down. even zane started to laugh alittle.

" now it'sssss time we get some answers" zane said

* * *

**Hey guys, so it was kai all along. Did I throw you off at some points. Whell heres a shout out to all the people who got it right**

**Dazzlingsilvermist: you got it exactly correct. you solved the mystery of the figure**

**Naruto's Fan Kitty: i'm suprised that you got the hypnosis part right. Your a real slueth**

**Sherekhanthetigerking: you just knew it alright. congrats**

**THEGUESTPERSON12: nice work .and mabey the replacement was you. you never know.**

**Fanfictoner135: your not wrong you got it right. nice work**

**halz1320: correct correct correct you thought right. you know your clues**

**Dazzlingsilvermist(again): correct and nice statement. It's true but you don't know what people can come up with (reamber that for later)**

**lovemeaviva: it was kai, great job.**

**I LOVE NINJAGO: right but alittle late**

**And if I missed some one i'm sorry about that.**

* * *

**Oh and one last thing before I go. Next chapter questions will be answered. So what questions do you have for kai about this whole situation?**


	12. Questions answered&more forgiveness

**Hey guys, enjoy**

* * *

"now ninja, it'sssss time for some answerssssss" zane said

"yes master" kai replied

"for starters, how did you get hypnotized in the first place?" asked nya

"whell..." kai started

Flashback

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed kai as scales approached him

Kai tried to close his eyes but they were pried open by another snake. Then scales rattled his tail as his hypnotic trance started to drive kai in.

"must not look...must not look... must not... must must... obey." said kai as he finally entered the trance

" great now who am I?" scales asked

" my master, general scales" kai replied in a dull voice

" oh I like the massssster part. Now put this on we have work to do" scales said handing kai a cloack and a mask.

End of Flashback

"and that's what happened" kai said

"okay then who was the other figure?" asked jay

"some randome guy we ubducted from the street" kai asnwered

"how come we didn't see that you were hypnotized before?" asked cole

"why do you think I was unconcious?" kai asked back

" anyone elssssse have any quesssssstionsssss?" zane asked still sounding like scales

" I have one" said sensei as he walked into the room

Everyone except kai looked over to him.

"sensei I thought you went on a trip" cole said

" no I was just in my room the whole time, but you were to depressed to look" answered sensei

" whell were sorry for yelling and for me using bad language" cole apologize

"all is forgiven" sensei replied

As the gang was talking kai started to look around. Soon he realised what was happening. He uses his mini sword and cuts himself free. Then he goes and jumps out the window and runs off.

"whell now lets kai back to norm..." nya started but soon stoped seeing that kai escaped.

"oh come on" jay shouts

" let it go jay. come on lets research on a way to snap kai out of the trance" cole said

the gang runs off in diffrerent directions looking for a way to get their hot headed friend back.

* * *

**Hey guys, bye**


	13. Their thoughts

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update sooner. First day I had writers block. Second day I went fishing. Yesterday, school shoping. Today I still have my writers block so please don't hate if this chap is bad. sorry, and try to enjoy**

* * *

As the ninja gang did their research, they were thinking alot about thing whole situation. Lets hear their thoughts

Nya's thoughts

So it way kai all along. Sorta had that coming with all the random plot twists going on these days. But still had me thrown off about three times. Just makes me think, was it all jay's fault or something? Anyway things have been really weird, it's like our lives will never be described as normal. Then again, when have our lives been normal? So many questions, so little answers. I just hope we find away to cure kai. We could try the staff, but that means we would have to face kai again and probably get our butts kicked again. It makes me wounder, how did he get so good? And yet again so many questions, so little answers.*sniff* Man my hair still smells like garbage*sigh*. Anyway, we could try zane's flute recording, mabey that could do something. Also when he described what happened, it's almost like he wanted to be hypnotized. Like to get back at jay for saying that to... NO NO No, nya don't say something as cruel and as heartless as that. Kai wouldn't do such thing... Would he?

Jay's thoughts

Oh great a plot twist. Mabey next whe'll see someone die or something. Oh man of all people why did it have to be kai? I mean it does make sence if you put all the clues together. But still how could I have been so stupid and bling to not see that. I mean first kai runs away, then the figure shows up. Pure evidence that it could be kai. Dang it! and I thought I was the smart one of the group. Still I feel bad about yelling at him, causing him run away. But come, on he punched me in the eye and no matter what I try it won't for yelling at sensei like that. I can't believe cole knew that word. but instead of asking questions I have to search. So now i'll have to waste my valuable time looking for a stupid cure for hothead kai. When there are so many ways to cure him in ten seconds. We could try the staff, or the flute recordings... wait did I fix that part. Oh whell whe'll find out in the future. And also how could kai be so stupid and get hypnotised so easily. If his eyes were prided open he could at least look up and try not to get hypontized. Anyway, if the intence heart rate thing could reverse the poison of the venemari. Then it should aleast work on the hypnobrai. I mean snakes are the same if you think about it. Some times i woulder if you just take out the poison and the hypnotising they would all be basicly the same. Mabey it would work. uh focus jay you need to find a cure. Wait if i'm looking for a cure why not just go to a libary and get a book on the snakes. But then I would have to walk in and buy one and have to go though all this hullabalu to figure this out. how will I ever fit his into my schedule. *groan* i'm a mess!

Zane's thoughts

KNEW IT!

Cole's thoughts

Great, just great. Another plot twist. Like we havent gotten through about three already. Looking for the cure, looking for the cure, looking for the cure. Mabey it was my fault that all of this happened. I did get stabbed to make jay yell at kai. Man, my side hurts, kai sure has a kick on him, and he can sure swing a sword. Whell that battle could have gone worst. If there wasent some kai left in the figure he might have set the tree on fire. I woulder how that would look. *thinks* uh... Whell no time for thinking, godda find that cure.

Lloyd's thoughts

Why haven't i've been talking much lately,weird. Whell godda find this cure. I'm just glad everyone is talking to eachother. Cause the whole silence strike was kida getting annoying. I mean I liked it how they would get me stuff to make the other jelous, but it got annoying after nya tried to give me make overs from time to time. But what I can't get over is that the figure was kai, and how he was able to kick my butt. I mean i can see him doing so to the others but me, wow he must have been working hard to take me, the green ninja down. That's impossible, i'm the green ninja, the most powerful ninja of the group and kai just goes and takes me down unbelieveable. Mabey if I work even harder i'll beat him. Alright!

Sensei's thoughts

The ninjas are in for the suprise of a lifetime.

* * *

**Whell? aAnd guys, if you got any ideas for the next chapter i'm all ears.**


	14. The curring herb?

**Hey guys, just alittle more to go, enjoy**

* * *

Soon, about three hours later, the gang regrouped to share their findings.

"so what do you guys have?" jay asked

"we could try the flute recordings" suggests cole

"or the anti venium in the staff" zane said

"I don't think that would be nessary" nya said as she walked into the room holding a book

"in this book is states of a rare plant called the 'curring herb'" nya says

"curring herb? Isn't that what they use in meat factories?" jay asked

"no that's curring period. The 'curring herb' is a plant that can cure anything, even snake related things" nya explains

"okay, whell lets pluck that sucker and cure kai" jay said tossing his libery card over his shoulder

"yeah that's the problem, the herb is very rare and is only found 'in the place where a snake would stand but a human would not'" nya tells the group

"whell that is alot of places" lloyd states

"there is the serpentine caves" cole starts

"the dump" jay continues

"jay's parents place" lloyd continues before getting gkared at by jay

" or cole's chilly, mabey" zane ends

Everyone laughs except zane and cole.

"whell we still have alot of research to do" nya said as she finally stoped laughing.

The gang spent the rest of the hour brainstorming places the flower might be.

Meanwhile

Kai had just returned from the headquarters, where he meets up with scales.

"hello ninja, did you have a good time on memory lane?" scales asked

"no master, the ninjas captured me and saw who I was" kai replies in a dull sad voice

"WHAT" scales yelles as he punches kai to the ground

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU WORTHLESSSSSSS PIECE OF TRASSSSSSSH" scales continued to yell

"i'm sorry master i'll do better next time" kai says in a now fearful voice slwoly getting up from the ground

"you better, caussssssse if you don't" scales starts as he moves his hand across his neck while making a slicing sound

"you would wissssssssh that you actually died" scales ended as he slitherd away

"yes master" kai replied in a dull voice

"oh masssssster, how I love hearing you say that" scales said in a cheerie voice

kai and scales walkied away as they were about to put their plan into action.

The ninjas are in for a big bang.

* * *

**Thank you, ****ninjagosilverninja1 ****for the curring herb idea, it will come back in another chapter. And ****Dazzlingsilvermist****, you are correct, about one or two more chapters and part one will be complete. And still open for ideas guys.**


	15. The chilly herb

**Hey guys this chapter might be horribe, so sorry if it is , and try to enjoy**

* * *

After half an hour of research and arguing, nya, jay, lloyd, and zane were about to head out to find the curring herb.

"so zane, you look in the venimari tomb. Jay you have the fangpire. Lloyd you take the hypnobrai. And i'm going to the constracti" nya lists as they continued to pack

"and if all esle fails we use it and pray it works" jay continues

"guys guess what" cole started walking into the room holding a spoon

"what?" questioned nya

"I have just created a new recipe for my chilly in honor of the spices being found again" cole finished

"I thought you said that he would never find them" nya wispered to zane

"i'm not perfect." zane whispered back

Just then the alarm went off. Everyone ran to the monitor room to see what was going on. Then on the screen pops up the hypnobrai and kai in ninjago city. It looked like they were holding a weird sphere.

" comon we have to go after them" cole states as he was about to leave the room

"but we havent found the curring herb" nya said keep cole from leaving

"found it" jay shouts from the kitchen

Without hesitation everyone runs to the kitchen. To find jay standing looking down at cole's chilly.

"uh where is the herb?" asked cole

"there" points jay

The gang looks down at the chilly where it reveals a small herb growing from the side of the pot, as it sucks up the chilly as nutrience. Cole stares in shock, while lloyd and jay are on the floor laughing their heads off. As the two finally get up nya just simply grabs the plant

"okay the herb part is taken care of, now to cure kai" nya shouts in joy

"YAY" the rest of the gang shouts as they head out.

The cole, jay,zane,and lloyd to the tank, while sensei and nya took the dragons. But what they didn't know is that they are in for the shock of their lives.

Soon they arrive at ninjago city, only to find that their is nothing there. It was just a bunch of normal people going on with their daily lives.

"hey, were are the snakes and kai?" asked jay as they continued to look around

While the rest of the crew looks around, zane starts scanning the area. Soon he finds a snake trail leading into the sewer. Zane opens the hatch and reviels the hypnobrai setting up the that weird sphere again. Soon the rest of the gang stop looking and spy down the sewer to see what's happening.

"what do we do now?" asked nya open for ideas

But zane was already one step ahead as he gets some rope, ties it to the hatch hook and lowers himself down

" I sence that this will not end whell" zane says as he continues to spy.

* * *

**One more chapter left!**

**And thanks Dazzlingsilvermist for the idea.**


	16. The end?

**Finally, finished, enjoy!**

* * *

"zane what do you see?" ask nya

"I do not know, they are to far away" zane answeres

While zane was trying his best to see, kai soon spots a guy in a white suit, he imadently knew it was zane. Zane soon realises that kai spotted him and starts giving him hand gestures to keep quiet. Kai sees that zane wants him to keep quiet so what does he do, he lightly taps scales on his shoulder

"WHAT" scales yells making kai flinch

Kai points to zane who is still giving him hand gestures. Scales sees that kai has betrayed his friend and smiles.

"whell, you have redemed yoursssssself" scales said joyfully

"thank you master" kai replies

Scales chuckles as an idea forms in his head.

"okay hot-head, I want you to.."scales starts and continues by wispering in kai's ear

"yes master" kai said before disapearing in the shadows

"zane, what's happening" jay shouts getting nervious

"they spotted me, quick..."zane starts before he is draged down the sewer

"ZANE" the gang shouts as they tug on the rope

But then the rope snaps. The gang quickly gets down their only to be traped in a cage

"uh is it me or do we get traped alot" lloyd comments

"where's zane?" asked cole

His question was soon answered as the snakes and kai came from the shadows.

"where's zane" yelled jay

"behind you" answeres kai

The gang looks to see zane still rubbing his head.

"let us out of here" yelled nya

"oh you will get out, but firssssssst ..." scales starts as he sets down the sphere

But it turns out that it wasent just a regular sphere, it was a bomb!

"now letssssssssss sssssssssset it to two minutesssssssssss, sssssssso I have time to get out of here. And uh hot head, you ssssssstay here" scale said as he set the timmer and slithered away. kai just simply nodded

"oh my" zane said joining the rest of the group.

"the herb, where is it?" nya said as she began to panic

"oh I hope you don't mind, but I took the herb." scales shouts

"this can't be happenin, this can't be happening" lloyd repeatly said as he ran around the cage

Then suddenly nya got an idea, she quickley looked aroud the cage and found, the curring herb. She grabbed it and shock it causing some particles to fall out. While that was going on jay had basicly given up on hope.

"kai we may die in a minute so I just want to say i'm sorry about what I said" jay apoliged.

And while jay was talking nya blew the particles out at kai. Soon kai got dizzy as he finally snapped out of the trance. He quickly loks around and realises what's going on. He walks to the cage and unlocks it, then he grabs the bomb.

"kai what are you doing?" asked nya

Kai turns around and says " stay strong, for me"

Then like that, he was gone and heading to the forrest. The rest of the gang leave the sewer and look around the city, but no sign of their hot-headed friend.

"wheres kai?" asked nya

Then an explosion roared from the forrest. The gang stood stunned.

"zane he's okay right? right?" nya asked ready to cry

"I sence lost" zane simply said

Then nya just fell to the floor and started to cry, as jay got down to and comforted her. Everyone held their heads down in sadness

"so all that, for nothing" cole said

Then out of nowhere sensei starts to laugh. The gang looks over to sensei.

"I guess his actions finally blew up in his face" sensei laughed

Cole was about to struck sensei with his wepond, but lucky zane stoped him by grabing his wepond.

"sensei what's the matter with you'' cole yelled

"yeah kai's gone and your laughing?" jay questioned still comforting the crying nya

"their is no need for tears, a flower grows and wilts away but it creates a another flower for its place until the same wilts also" sensei stated

Everyone looks at sensei likes je's crazy, nya even stoped crying and looked at him.

"you'll understand in the future" sensei said as he walked off

The rest just simply followed. A new start would come to them all.

* * *

**Yes, finally finished.. oh wait this ia a three part series, dang. Oh whell, I bet you have alot of questions. And I think that most of them will be answered in part two. So stay tuned for part two comming soon.**


End file.
